Orca's Statue
Orca's Statue was an animus-touched statue that Princess Orca carved of herself before she challenged Queen Coral for the throne. Orca donated the statue to the SeaWing Royal Hatchery. The statue was carved of dark green marble, with sapphire eyes, and decorated with garlands of blue and purple underwater plants woven through its horns and wings. Orca's name is inscribed in the base of its statue with various gemstones. The statue was enchanted to kill any potential heirs to the SeaWing throne, enforcing a long and peaceful reign for Orca, had she managed to win the challenge and become queen; however, since the enchantment was vague, the statue instead went about killing her mother's heirs upon Orca's death. Too late, Orca realized this, and as she died said that Coral should thank her, and that no one would stand in her way of being queen ever again. However, Coral instead took the blame for her dead daughters out on Webs, believing him to be the mysterious assassin. History The statue had killed most of the heirs after Orca. However, it would not move until the door was closed, no one was in the hallway leading to the hatchery, and with only heirs inside the room. It was originally thought by most of the Kingdom of the Sea that an unknown culprit was killing off the heirs instead of the statue. Orca was the first heir to the throne, so there were very few heirs after her, including Princess Auklet, Princess Tsunami, and Princess Anemone. However, Anemone was an exception as Coral decided to stay beside her egg for the entire year before she hatched. After the egg did hatch, she had a harness made for Anemone to be attached to her all of the time, making life for her daughter very uncomfortable and stressful, but secure. Tsunami was also saved because Webs stole her egg before the statue could reach her. Until Tsunami and the other dragonets visited the Kingdom of the Sea, all of the other heirs were being killed. Right after Tsunami was attacked by the masked Whirlpool, she went to the queen and told her of the event. However, instead of searching the Summer Palace, she was deeply worried about whether or not the culprit was going to the Royal Hatchery to smash the only two eggs she had left. One of the eggs was smashed and the dragonet inside had her neck broken. Shortly after the Coral discovered this, she killed Tortoise, who was supposed to be inside the hatchery protecting the egg but was outside the hatchery, eating an octopus that Commander Shark had given her. Tsunami suggested protecting the egg herself. While she was in the hatchery, the statue came to life and tried to destroy the last egg (and kill Tsunami herself), but Tsunami fought it, pinned it to a crevice using a spear, and kicked the door open to freeze it in place. The egg hatched safely and the baby dragonet was named Auklet. Before Coral destroyed the statue, Anemone reanimated it and forced it to tell her who enchanted it. It revealed that Orca had enchanted the statue. The statue also played a traumatic part in Prince Turtle’s development. His father, King Gill sent him to find Snapper. When Turtle was looking, his animus-touched coral kept trying to send him to the Summer Palace. Meanwhile, Gill was growing desperate. He left the hatchery, found Turtle and began shouting at him. Turtle decided, from this point on, to always stay inconspicuous and unnoticed. During this time, the Statue destroyed the eggs. Trivia * During the fight between Orca's Statue and Tsunami, the statue is referred to as "Marble Orca". * The statue was enchanted to move and destroy the female eggs when the door to the hatchery was shut but would receive an advance warning if someone was coming down the corridor - enough time to get back to its pedestal after it was done smashing the egg. * When Tsunami opened the door while the statue was attacking her and the egg, it messed with the system and left the statue's secret exposed. * No male eggs were ever smashed, as they could never be heirs. * Orca's last words to her mother were "You should thank me, Mother. No one can stop you now". This meant that no heir would live to challenge Queen Coral, thanks to the statue's unintended consequences in Coral's favor. Gallery 274caebf-26f2-429d-9824-7d2d2b0c1e4f (1).jpeg 278px-Orca_sculpture.jpg|The Statue of Orca by Hehe soon-0.jpg|By MarbleAnimusTDLA.png|By Orca headshot.png|Orca by Trunswicked It Will Only Be Me.jpg|Orca and her statue drawn by |link=https://www.deviantart.com/xthedragonrebornx/art/It-Will-Only-Be-Me-Speedpaint-Video-610610579 statueref.png|The statue as a ref by Orca statue .png|Orca's statue by IMG 0081.jpg|Orca's Statue by Orca and Statue.JPG|Orca finishing her statue by orcas_statue.png|Orcas statue by Orca's Statue by Stoatbramble.png|Artwork by . ORCAa.png|Orca's statue by F2387207-16C6-4F2D-9B6C-45DAE9AD1D87.png|Orca's Statue by no one can stop you now.png|no one can stop you now by de:Orcas Statue fr:Statue animusée d'Orca pl:Posąg Orki Category:Animus Touched Category:Stones/Treasures Category:SeaWing History